


Little Things

by louiedoessomewriting



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiedoessomewriting/pseuds/louiedoessomewriting
Summary: Ranboo was never human, and didn’t always have human behaviors. Rather than just journaling his memories, he would journal some strange behaviors from other humanoid members. Here are some of the last remaining pages from the missing journal.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 38





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small wholesome thing I wrote in the morning because I was thinking about cute scenarios. None of this is intended to be shipping, please don’t comment about pairing characters! It’s very short I know but I hope you enjoy. May update with future streams, etc. ? I’m unsure, maybe if this gets enough attention.

Page 1

The SMP wasn’t what I expected it to be, everyone always acts so strange. I decided to start this journal to document these behaviors. Maybe I could learn from these notes in the future? I don’t know, but I’m off to get a lay of the land.

(It seems that the first few pages of the journal have been torn, ripped, smudged, or scribbled out. You could barely make out descriptions of buildings and scenery)

Page 7 

Tommy’s an interesting character to say the least. I noticed that he’s not very direct about ‘affections’? He really likes Tubbo, they’re clearly really close to each other. I’d describe it as sort of a brotherly relationship. They’re a strange pair to say the least, but they oddly fit. 

Tommy seems to really like physical items, these ‘discs’ seem to be really important to him. Maybe it’s the sentimental value? Maybe the history about them? I’ve never quite seen them for myself so I wouldn’t know if they were made out of some precious material like gold or silver. It seems that it’s the only thing putting him against Dream. I’ve only heard rumors of these discs, I’m sure I’ll find out more eventually.

Tommy has a few strange habits here and there that I find amusing myself. He seems to really enjoy acoustic guitar for starters. I didn’t think he was the type to listen to softer music, but whenever I ask, he only ever grumbles ‘just reminds me of when I was younger’.

I just barely recall a time when he had invited me over to his house, where he kept a small photo collage of his family. The photos are blurry in my memory, but I know the faces are oddly familiar. 

(There seems to be various scribbled out spelling errors and notes, and a few darker spots on the page as if someone was dripping water over it. You note a smudged apology written at the bottom that no one will read.)

Page 12 

(It seems that previous pages were ripped out here)

I’ve noticed that Tubbo has a few habits that I think are interesting. He is much more akin to physical affection rather than items like Tommy is. He has short horns that sprout from his forehead, as he tells me he’s part goat? Ram? Even he is unsure of his bloodline. He says “all I know is that I got these horns and ears, not much else.”

He seems oblivious to it, or perhaps it’s just everyday life for him, but likes to head-but my side occasionally when I visit, or when I’m leaving Snowchester. I originally thought it was like the friendly ‘bullying’ like Tommy does to many, but Tommy tells me that’s how he shows affection. He remarks on his goat like features, and laughs about it a lot but I can see that Tommy appreciates Tubbo gestures. I’m sure he’s happy to be back with Tubbo too, after all that’s happened. 

Page 9?

(You find this page tucked inbetween a few blank pages while flipping through the journal. It seems to be smudged and slightly tattered.)

Quackity is strange. From what I’ve heard, they were originally apart of Schlatts campaign when he had first ran for president, but had left L’manburg during the ‘Pogtopia War’ to fight against him. When asked about this, he seems aloof and refuses to explain any further other than “It was a dark time for everyone.”

When not on working hours, Quackity is a strange man to say the least. He enjoys tormenting the demon called ‘BadBoyHalo’ with jokes. They seem friendly enough to each other though, so I consider them friends.

He wears two rings that he cherishes deeply apparently. I had asked him about them the other day, and he mentioned that he was engaged to Sapnap and Karl. I don’t know much about them individually, but all of them seem really close, despite their chaotic friendship. 

Sapnap and Karl have approached me before, and the three of them together are often very bubbly and happy. They exchange a lot of affections which I don’t always understand, but it always makes the other flushed with embarrassment? But also happiness? I had never experience relationships like this is in- (The word seems to be scribbled over, and the margin notes on the bottom of the page are smudged and damaged)

Page 20

(A small red bookmark sits on this page, hanging over the side of the book. There seems to be a few blank pages before the next entry, as if to hold future updates to the journal.)

I’ve recently moved in near Technoblade and Philza, in this serene tundra. I’m grateful for their hospitality, and I find them extremely kind. I’m aware of their pasts, but- 

(The page seems to be scribbled out beyond this point, This seems to be the only redaction)

Page 21

Technoblade is mostly an aloof type. It’s easy to see that trust is a hard thing to come by with them. I feel very lucky to be one to have their trust. Techno has a habit of gift giving to show affections, and I see it a lot with Philza. They share these things called ‘Friendship Emeralds’ as a token of their partnership. 

From the stories Phil tells me, they seem to go back much father than the DreamSMP and L’manburg. Some of the stories they tell me seem to range back hundreds of years, which would be impossible for them to experience, but something tells me that they aren’t lying? It’s a strange feeling, but Phil is much wiser than he lets on.

Page 22

(You find a small picture here taped to the page, depicting a tall figure with pink braided hair, and wearing a royal outfit. They seem to be holding an enchanted ace made out of a metal you recognize; Netherite.) 

Today I had given Technoblade his gift that I had made for him. It was apparent in the final war over L’Manburg that Tommy had taken his axe. I cherish Tommy as a friend, but I don’t believe that items should be stolen. I replaced Technos Axe. He says that it’s for ‘rent’ but I much prefer the idea of us being friends. 

Later that day we shared some more stories over some tea Phil had made. He says that he keeps aged herbs from this mysterious place he calls “Flowerfall”. I wanted to ask about the places he had travelled before he had broken his wings, but I wasn’t able to before he left it construct the rest of his own cottage. 

I noticed that Phil is very delicate with a lot of things. He’s precise in building, and is very conservative when it comes to sword fighting. Perhaps it’s to make up for his lost advantage he had with flight? Techno tells me I shouldn’t dig too much up about his past.

(You notice that the entries stop here)

(Placing the journal back on the table where you had found it, you hear footsteps behind you and duck into the cover of a nearby bookshelf. Peaking over your shoulder, you see a tall figure exclaim to themselves in a strange warped language before plucking the journal off of the table and striding away quickly. You wonder if you’ll be able to see the journal again.)


End file.
